


Delightful Decorations

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Gideon and Harrow spend their first Christmas together. That is literally it.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Delightful Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Just some holiday fluff. Happy holidays folks.

If there’s one thing Harrow absolutely hates about Christmas, apart from too many bright lights, the ugly sweaters, and the horrible commercials, its the songs. They’re dumb and get annoying real fast when you hear them everywhere you go for over a month. So needless to say she wanted to kill Gideon when she heard her humming.

“Stop that Griddle.” Harrow turned away from the tree that was barely decorated, and looked at Gideon, her girlfriend for almost a year, with a bowl of chocolate chip cookies.

The cookies didn’t look the best but Gideon’s cooking skills were better than Harrow’s, and while that might not be saying that much, she was sort of looking forward to trying them.

“The tree looks miserable.” Gideon noted munching on a cookie, “Kinda like the person decorating it.”

“Its your fault we even got this stupid tree. You’re the one who wanted to celebrate.” Harrow made her way across the room and took one of the cookies.

They weren’t bad actually. Gideon smiled at Harrow, “Its our first Christmas together, I wanted it to be special. And I’m not making you send a letter to Santa or decorate the whole house or anything like that. Just cookies,” Gideon looked at the bowl in her hands, “A tree,” she looked at the tree behind Harrow, “Dinner,” she glanced back into the kitchen, “And later you for my desert.” Gideon smirked and winked at her girlfriend.

“You’re unbelievable you know that?” Harrow turned away to hide her blush and went back to begrudgingly decorating the Christmas tree.

“You know you love me.” Gideon set the bowl down on the little table in their living room.

“I don’t love you at this particular moment.”

“Don’t be like that my Midnight Princess of Gloom.” Gideon wrapped her arms around Harrow and leaned her chin on Harrow’s shoulder.

“Hugging me won’t save you Griddle.” Harrow, despite her words, placed one hand on top of Gideon’s while still attempting to decorate the tree with the other.

Gideon pouted, “How about a kiss then?”

Harrow hummed and seemed to think about it, “Under normal circumstances maybe, but since you made me decorate this damn tree, no.”

Harrow picked up a star and turned it a few times in her hands, like she was studying it. She felt Gideon move away from her but before she could turn around she felt Gideon’s hands on her thighs and being lifted up in Gideon’s shoulders.

She yelped at the sudden feeling of being lifted up, her hand grabbing Gideon’s hair, earning a groan.

“That was hot. Remember to do that later.” Harrow could practically hear the smirk in Gideon’s voice.

“Fuck you Nav.”

“Like I said, later. For now I thought I’d give you some help with the tree. Since its my fault that we got it, as you said before.” Gideon tightened her grip on Harrow’s thighs so she doesn’t fall off.

“At least you didn’t make me wear ugly sweaters.” Harrow grumbled as she placed the star on top of the tree.

“I would never make you suffer like that. Plus I guess I’m so used to your goth aesthetic, its kind of hard to imagine you in bright colorful clothes. But I wouldn’t mind you in some red lacy lingerie.” Gideon looked up at Harrow who was glaring daggers at her.

“I hate that I’m attracted to you.” Despite her words Harrow gently brought both her hands on the sides of Gideon’s face.

Gideon’s closed her eyes for a second enjoying the moment, “Love you too.”

Harrow blushed and was glad that Gideon’s eyes were closed. She pecked her on the cheek, making Gideon chuckle.

“And the reason why you’re so attracted to me is because I’m awesome and hot.” To emphasize her point she flexed her biceps, earning a small chuckle from her girlfriend.

Harrow brushed their noses together, “Well its certainly not for your sense of humour and innuendos.”

“But you love those too.” Gideon crouched down to let Harrow get off her shoulders. She turned around watching her make her way to the couch, following after her.

“I tolerate those things.” Harrow took a few bites of a cookie.

Gideon lied across the couch, placing her head onto Harrow’s lap. After a little while she started humming Christmas songs again, “I’m willing to tolerate those too. Although I can’t say for how many years I’ll be able to stand them.”

“So you’re already thinking about us being together for multiple years?”

“Well if I didn’t like you Griddle, we wouldn’t even make it past the first date, let alone almost a year. So yes, I plan on putting up with you for a long time.” Harrow explained as she ran her hand trough Gideon’s hair.

When she looked down Gideon had the dopiest grin on her face, “That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

Harrow kissed Gideon again, this time on the lips. It was nice, Harrow might not be a big fan of Christmas or the things that it entails, but she loved the cozy, domestic atmosphere she had with Gideon right now. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

When they separated Gideon sang, “All I want for Christmas is you!”

“That’s it. Get off me, I don’t love you again.” Gideon laughed while Harrow crossed her arms, but Gideon could see the little smile on her face. They stayed like that for a while, Gideon with her head in Harrow’s lap and Harrow gently running her hand trough her hair. It was nice, and they couldn’t really complain at the moment.


End file.
